Only At Christmas
by IrishKitty
Summary: Fluffy Kurtty (PallaPlease's term) fic set at Xmas. R/R Please :o)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Only At Christmas  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kids WB, Marvel Comics etc.  
Summary: Fluffy Kurtty fic (PallaPlease's term) set at Christmas time (aren't all fics at this time?)  
Feedback: I need it like my parents need their daily dose of caffine.  
  
"Deck ze halls vith boughs of holly! Fa, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la!" Kurt Wagner sang out as he walked into the kitchen where the other X-Men sat eating breakfast.  
Kitty raised an eyebrow at him as she handed him a plate, "Like what's up with you this morning? You haven't even had time to get at the sug-"   
She was cut-off suddenly as Kurt (after placing the plate on the table) twirled her around and proceeded to waltze around the kitchen with her much to the amusement of the others, "Tis zee season to be jolly Kätzchen"  
Pulling out of his arms Kitty sighed, "Hello, like Jewish here. Not everybody worships Santa Clause"  
Pausing a moment to think this over Kurt shrugged, "Then ve'll sing zee little driedle song"  
"How about *after* you've eaten something Kurt?" Ororo suggested in her no argument voice from her place at the table.  
Smiling sheepishly Kurt sat down and began to fill his plate up, "Ja Fräulein"  
  
***************************************************  
"Huh, i never realised there was a Christmas dance on" Evan remarked as he tore the leaflet off the noticeboard.  
Looking around franticly to see if any teachers had spotted them Kurt glared at his friend, "Zis is for zee noticeboard! Not your own private collection"  
Shrugging Evan folded it up and stuck it in his jacket pocket, "Calm down man, it's only one little leaflet. Besides, this dance sounds pretty cool. I might ask Dawn if she wants to go"  
"Ah, Fräulein Anderson. Zee love of your life" Kurt teased as the two walked outside heading for their usual table for lunch.  
Evan frowned at him, "Like you can talk, i mean you're totally into Kitty"  
Kurt shook his head frowning, "Nein, i'm not"  
"Hey Kurt, could you do me a favour?" Kitty asked as he neared the table with Evan.  
"Sure, vhat is it?" Kurt asked smiling.  
Kitty smiled brightly, "Lance asked me to the dance during chem and i didn't have time to answer him. You're in his next class so could you like tell him i said yes?"  
Like magic the smile instantly left his face as he replied in a subdued tone, "Ja, i'll do that Kätzchen"  
"Thanks Fuzzy, you're like totally the best" Kitty said giving him a quick hug before heading off for the lunch que.  
Smiling sadly after her Kurt muttered to himself, "I know"  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? My first attempt at something light n fluffy so opinions are welcomed greatly :o) 


	2. Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

Series Title: Only At Christmas  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kids WB, Marvel Comics etc.  
Summary: Fluffy Kurtty fic (PallaPlease's term) set at Christmas time (aren't all fics at this time?).  
Now let's see if we can get K&K together in this chapter eh?  
Feedback: I adore it. Yes, i'm a little feedback whore :) Thanks for all the ace reviews so far guys!  
  
Whistling tunelessly as he stacked his empty lunchtray in the pile already there, Kurt turned to scout the cafeteria for Lance. He figured it was best to just get this over and done with instead of waiting till History and having Lance proclaim the news loudly in front of the whole class. At least, that's we told himself anyway. Catching sight of Pietro for the briefest of moments Kurt tried to follow him with his eyes and sighed in relief as he stopped and sat down at a table. Seeing the rest of the Brotherhood there Kurt swallowed nervously and made his way over.   
Opening his mouth to greet them Kurt closed it as he heard what was being said.  
"So-you-got-Kitty-to-go-with-you?" Pietro asked as he grabbed his burger off of Fred.  
Lance smirked and nodded at him, "Yep, total piece of cake just like Mystique said it would be. Set them up one by one and knock 'em down just as easily"  
Todd frowned, "Why she care 'bout Kitty-Kat so much anyway?"  
Shrugging Lance sipped his soda, "Dunno, probably something to do with blue-boy though"  
Seething with anger Kurt turned and stalked off before he ended up trying to take on the whole group by himself. He should've known right from the start his mother was behind this, why else would he suddenly care about Kitty? Sighing Kurt sat down on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands. Great, now *he* had the task of breaking the news to Kitty about Lance's real motives behind his invitation to the dance. And something told Kurt it wasn't going to be easy....  
  
***************************************************  
  
"He what?" Kitty screamed in anger.  
Recoiling from her Kurt darted behind one of the dining-room chairs trying to put some distance between him and one extremely angry Kitty.  
Smiling weakly Kurt shrugged, "Like i said i overheard zhem talking at lunch, he said he vas only asking you to zee dance because of my muzzer's plan to get you alone"  
"So he never really liked me then?" Kitty asked in a quiet voice on the verge of tears.  
Hesitating Kurt walked slowly round the chair, "I'm sorry Kätzchen"  
"Yeah well, thanks for telling me" Kitty muttered before running out the room.  
Sighing Kurt leaned against the doorframe and looked at Scott, "If she didn't before she *really* hates me now"  
Looking over at the unusually subdued elf Scott shook his head, "Come on Kurt, it can't be that bad"  
Chuckling sadly Kurt shook his head before teleporting out the room, "Nein Scott, zis time it really is"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Come in" Jean shouted as someone knocked on the door, she smiled when she saw who it was, "Hey Scott"  
Smiling back Scott said, "Hi Jean. Listen i need your help with something"  
Looking at him curiously she asked, "What with?"  
"A certain blue elf and kitty-cat" He replied smiling wryly.  
Jean nodded in understandment, "Ah, the ever present Kurt & Kitty situation" She shook her head, "When are those two *ever* going to get together?"  
Smiling Scott sat down next to her, "Well see that's where i need your help...." 


End file.
